(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monitoring the pressure inside a submarine torpedo tube both during actual weapon launches, and during maintenance firings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The primary aim of the present invention is to provide a convenient means for monitoring pressure inside the torpedo tube without violating the "sub-safe boundary" between the interior of the submarine and the interior of the torpedo tube. Prior art approaches to monitoring pressure within the torpedo tube have generally required that the transducer be provided in place of the sight glass normally provided in the breech door of the torpedo tube. This requires upsetting the "sub-safe boundary" (the boundary between the internal and external sides of the pressure hull) and entails substantial time and paperwork on the part of the persons accomplishing such a setup procedure to assure the safe operation of the submarine. The submarine is then required to conduct a "deep dive" to test such an installation in order to recertify the "sub-safe boundary" each time any such alteration is accomplished.
The present invention avoids the necessity for recertifying the "sub-safe boundary" in order to connect a pressure transducer inside the torpedo tube with recording equipment inside the submarine hull.